The Shadow of a Traitor
by Amberalice Rose
Summary: Grace O'Neill is a forensic scientist transferred to Forks from Texas. She gets thrown into a world of in normality. Her parents died when she was younger in a freak car accident which is why she went to be a Forensic scientist. And working for Charlie could be the death of her. PaulXOC
1. Chapter 1

The Shadow of a Traitor

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or anything in this story besides my own characters, hard work and dedication **

_**This is a pilot of a story, I don't know how it will do and I am seeing if people will read it. Thank you if you do and please let me know if you enjoyed it or if you have any comments or questions. Have a fantastic beautiful day. Chapters will get longer if I continue this story.**_

_**~A**_

I hated what happened to me, I feel like it could of been more so if I knew then what i know now. I wish I had someone back then just as I do now. But i'm getting ahead of myself, let me get back to my beginning. Hello my name is Grace O'Neill im twenty one and have two brothers and a sister. my parents passed in a car accident which is why i'm moving to Forks Washington. My remaining family is staying down south in Texas. Where we grew up, near South Padre. Ever since I can remember I have been by the water.

I was fifteen when my parents passed, my siblings all older, my brothers Gregory and Matthew were fifteen and my sister Alison, Ally for short was twenty at the time. We all stayed together living in my parents home, not wanting to separate and loose contact. And once I turned eighteen I went to school to be a forensic scientist to help other people whose life was turned upside down as well. I am moving specifically to Forks for a sheriff named Swan, yes I've done my research from his daughter to all of the disappearances. I got asked in about a month ago but just recently found a house and a car that's close enough to the station.

I boarded the plane around 12 pm and landed around 5 pm. It was a lot colder in Washington than Texas i even had to order a heavy coat so i didn't freeze. I waited for my taxi to take me to my new home. It took almost another four hours to arrive and slowly I start to fall in love with the landscape and the natural beauty around me I knew i could find and see this place as home.

I pull up those long four hours later and unload my suitcase from the taxi. Most of my things had been shipped by Ally so i knew i was well taken care of. I tipped the driver and walked into the threshold. I look around at my new house looking around i saw all the doors and the beautiful open floor plan and the large kitchen with the island in the middle. The wood floors and grey counter tops made the light blue walls pop.

I bring my suitcase to the bedroom and unpack gently and lay down to rest before i went into the station to formally introduce myself. I change into my pajamas and head to bed laying down in the fluffiest mattress ever. My thoughts drifted to what my life would look like from now on.I don't even remember falling asleep, only the feeling of calmness.

I woke up around 7 in the morning, i threw on some jeans and a long sleeve black shirt. Put some mascara and lipstick on and rushed out the door. It was about a ten minute walk, i arrive and open the door walking in looking up to see charlie and smile kindly "hello Mr Swan, im Grace your new forensic scientist from Texas" he looked at me sort of odd.

"Yes, nice to meet you grace, and please just call me charlie" he held his hand out.

I take it and shake his hand "I wanted to introduce myself before I start tomorrow"

He nodded "well i appreciate it Grace, hey i'm going to grab some lunch with my daughter and her husband would you like to join us, i want to ask you a few questions anyways"

I look down thinking if it was a good idea on the first day here or if i should unpack "I'm sorry sir, possibly later this week, I have a lot to unpack and i don't want to take time away from your family" i politely smile.

"Yes yes right, sorry i'm sure you have a lot to do before tomorrow" then a beautiful woman with brown hair and golden eyes walk in, from my research it appeared to be Bella. Her skin was beautifully pale and she walked like she was gliding. I take my eyes off of Bella. Behind here walked the most beautiful man i had ever seen. I'm guessing that was her husband Edward. I let out a gasped softly looking at the kind faces of everyone around me but soon snapped out of it.

"Alright thank you Charlie i'll make sure to call in the morning before heading up, just in case you need coffee or something" I smiled and watched the two near closer and i tried walking out before they noticed me, i remember some of the different records about Bella and the Cullins. But before i could leave Bella pipes up.

"Your Grace right? It's nice to meet you, i'm Bella and this is my husband Edward" but to my shock instead of a handshake she want for a huge hug. I'm not much of a touchy feely person and this was awkward. I didn't know this lady and besides she was freezing.

"Nice to meet you Bella." I tried moving away from her grip and she let go "just asking but do you need a blanket, your freezing" her husband chuckled and walked over to her kissing the back of her head.

"She may need one, she's always cold. I'm Edward. Its very nice to meet you" both of their voices sent a shiver down my spine, they almost rubbed me the wrong way. I always trust my judgement and this was one of those times I needed to. I look at them and smile pleasantly

"Nice to meet you both, Charlie you know where i'm at, don't hesitate to call if you need anything" he nods as i walk away giving a sideways glance at the couple.

_How can someone so beautiful exist, how can they rub me so wrong almost as if i'm in danger? I've never encountered anything like them before, they seem nice but there's just something different and i can not place it." _I continue the walk to my house but got curious and wanted to explore before i headed home. I see a natural path in the woods and start walking down. My eyes wandered around me. I saw a beautiful clearing with one dead but eerily beautiful tree, i take my phone out to take a picture of it. As I do I hear footsteps behind me, almost an unnaturally light footing. I turn around quickly but see no one, I grab the nearest thing to me which was a rock and continue down my path. The footsteps seem to be getting closer and faster. I pick up the pace, My heart starts to beat faster. The footsteps draw in closer with every step I took. I felt hunted.


	2. Chapter 2

The Shadow of a Traitor

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the Characters. I only own mine and the work put into the story. Along with the help of my Beta, thank you for your hard work ^.^**

**I don't know where this story is going to end up, I write out of thought, not out of organization most of the time so please have any questions or criticism it's always welcome. **

**Thank you for reading have a bright and wonderful day!**

I walk quickly through the forest my heart pounding. I watch the clearing turn to dense forest. Suddenly my feet were thrown out from underneath me. Suddenly my body flew into a tree. I scream; hearing a crack in my arm. Holding my arm to my body I try and find my attacker, I didn't see anyone. I get up and start to run again my heart beating faster as I pass through the forest.

Soon I feel a cold grip on my arms throwing me into another tree. My body slid down facing my attacker. I felt blood rush from my head but I look at the now visible man with anger in my eyes. "What do we have here?" He had dark red eyes, his skin dark and his hair black. He stood around 5'9 from my best estimate. "Where are you going little duck? Why wonder in the woods alone?" A dark laugh escaped his lips as he moved closer to me.

I try to reach for a stick or something, anything next to me so I can hit him and try to escape. But before I could grab anything he was over me. He grabbed me by the neck; sliding me up the tree. "You smell delightful little duck." He sinks his teeth in me. I scream and kick him trying to get away but it proves to be no use. I start to see stars.

"Let me go!" I scream and kick feeling my body get weaker. I couldn't just sit here and die without a fight. Soon I hear a low growl and as I pass out the man ripped from my body. I collapsed against the tree. My body passing out. Before I was fully asleep I felt warm arms wrap around me and pick me up.

What I would assume to be a few hours I wake up in a hospital bed. A man with blonde hair and golden eyes stood over me. "Hello Miss O'Neill I'm Dr. Cullen" I tried sitting up but was soon laid back gently "I don't advise getting up." He smiled kindly and grabbed the chart next to him.

"W-where am I?" I look around in question, only remembering what happened at the station. I look down and see the cast on my arm and frown. I look up as someone walked into the room. Charlie walks in, looking at me worried.

"Hey Grace, what happened?" He asks gently, and walks next to the Dr running his hand through his hair "We need to make a report of what happened, just because of the medical coverage"

"Look I don't know, one moment I was at the station and next I'm here." They both nod and I sigh my head pounding. "Hey Charlie where is my phone at?" knowing he probably handled the evidence himself. I could tell he felt horrible and that this was his fault. But he went around the bed and handed it to me.

"I had someone clean the blood off your clothes and phone, there wasn't much but it should be alright. Hey when you are ready to come back let me know, we will be paying you to recover. It won't be much but enough to live on until your head and arm heal more." He walked to the Dr "Carlisle?" he motioned for him to follow him to the hall out of earshot. I curled into the blanket and tried not to move my arm much. My other hand ran through my hair. I close my eyes and slowly fall asleep hoping my memory comes back.

Around five or six hours later I wake up to a pounding headache. I ring the help button and sighed lying back in the bed. I raised my hand and see it was shaking. Soon a young nurse walks in and I asked him for some painkillers and food. I didn't want to eat but I wouldn't feel bad after the medication if I did.

Dr. Cullen walked in and gave me my morphine. "Someone's here to see you, he's the one who found you. He's actually been here since you woke up but I wanted to see how you were feeling before I allowed him in." I nod mentioning it was alright. My head still pounding but the pain was calming down a lot. My eyes were closed but I heard someone enter the room. My eyes open slowly. My eyes lay on a beautiful man. His russet skin and brown eyes almost make me melt into the bed. I couldn't stop looking at his face. I wanted to, because of how deliberately I was staring but I couldn't.

He had the same look I did; just sat there looking at each other not saying a word. "Thank you for helping me. I'm Grace." I let a gentle smile on my face and reach my hand out, biting my lip.

"Hey I'm Paul." he said softly and took my hand. I mentioned for him to sit next to me. My focus then went to his clothing; a tight blue top and cut-off jeans. He was about a foot taller than me broad shoulders and large hands, his brown eyes melted into mine like ice cream and warm brownies. His voice sent a shiver down my spine and I smiled. "D-don't worry about it. I'm just happy I could help." His wolfish grin made me smile back and he sat down. It was like time stopped for me. I have never felt this way before, sure I've had a long term boyfriend before but no one ever amazed me like he did and I don't even know him, and yet he makes my heart melt.

We sit and talk for what seems like forever. When Dr. Cullen walks in he tells Paul visiting hours were over. Paul looks at Dr Cullen and makes almost a growling noise. My face scrunched in confusion at the unhuman growl. He gets up his chest puffed out slightly and Dr. Cullen opens the curtain for him and nods to me mentioning for me to sleep. I lay my head on the pillow and close my eyes. Dreaming about Paul.

The next morning I was woken up by Dr. Cullen. "Hey Grace, you look good, perfect really. I think you're ready to go home, with meds of course but I think being out of the hospital will help you recover more." I smile and nod knowing it would probably help, and being i wasn't in much pain anymore i thought it was the best idea as well. I got up from the bed gently and a nurse helped me change into my old clothes, and sigh as I got out of the room; my tennis shoes in my hand. Charlie was waiting outside for me "Come on, Grace. I'll get you home" I smiled at him.

"Thank you Charlie, you really didn't have to. I'm not normally such a Mary-Sue" I climb in careful of my arm. "I have to go pick up my meds tonight, where is the nearest pharmacy?" He shakes his head at me and drives to the pharmacy before going to my house and we drop the prescription off. My head starts pounding, I take the single Dr. Cullen handed me. I lay my head on the headrest and let out a sigh. "I'm sorry I won't be around much this week, I'll try and be in next week though"

"Don't worry about it Grace, I should have dropped you off and you would've been fine, for only being here a day you have certainly made an imprint on the Res." I look at him confused but ignore it. I was in too much pain to care. I feel my phone vibrate.

_"__Hey Grace, it's Paul. Charlie gave me your number in case you needed something, went to the hospital to check on you. They said you were on your way home with Charlie. Just making sure you were ok."_

That was weird; Paul didn't seem like someone who cared that much for someone he just met. He seemed hot headed, not concerned, especially with Dr. Cullen.

_"__Hey, I'm alright. At the pharmacy now, I'm alright just ready to get home."_

Hopefully he wouldn't text me until I got home, I wanted a bath but with this damn arm I knew it wouldn't be an easy feat. We pick my prescription up and head to my house. I thank Charlie for the ride and invite him to dinner for the care he's put in while I was in the hospital. I climb into some pyjamas and feel a buzz.

_"__Oh cool, I wanted to ask, my friends and I are having a get together at first beach tomorrow, I know you will probably be tired, but If you're interested I could always pick you up."_

He was already asking me to hang out with him and his friends? Must have been some imprint. My cheeks warm up as I read it over and over.

_"__Yeah, sure! What time?"_

I lay down in my chair and touch my broken arm and then touch my neck, still trying to piece everything together from that day. I was just thankful for those warm arms that carried me. I touched the bruises on my legs and shake my head. If I was going to the beach I needed to figure out how to put my hair up one handed. Then my phone buzzes again.

_"__5 ok? Don't want to keep you out too late."_

Me? Not up late? I'm a night owl always have been, always will be, but with the medication he was probably right. I curl up and smile my blanket over me.

_"__Yeah, sure. I'll probably be asleep until then anyways."_

I close my eyes ignoring the last buzz. My dreams shift to tomorrow night and seeing Paul; his face dancing through my head and his smile making my dreams sweet. It soon turned dark my mind turning to what happened the other day. It all starts creeping up on me. I remembered the bight and being thrown against the tree. I didn't realize it but I start screaming. I woke up in a cold sweat my heart beating quickly. I look at the clock it was around 6 am, 'I can work with that, I'll get ready for the day and relax a bit.'

I had my coffee made and a sweater on. I walk outside and sit on the balcony. I took my medicine and wait for the pain to subside. I listen to the birds singing and watch as the sun rises for over an hour. I started thinking about the walk home from the station and what could have happened. No one would believe me, I sound crazy, even to myself there is no way I was bitten by a vampire. No way in Hell. I curl up in my chair my coffee in my hands warming my body. I thought I should text Paul and see how he was doing, only knowing three people in the area I felt he would be the best option to talk to.

_"__Hey I was thinking about you, just seeing how your morning was."_

I knew he probably wouldn't text until he was up, it was still somewhat early and it was a Saturday. But just to surprise me I feel a buzz. I wait a few minutes and finish my coffee as I run my fingers in my hair.

_"__Morning! It's going alright, haven't slept much but I got enough."_

I smile softly at the reply. I get up and put my coffee mug in the sink. I get changed for the day, jeans, a black skull tank top and a leather jacket lying on the back of the chair. I go to curl my waist length blonde haircut before I start I grabbed my phone out to text Paul again.

_"__I'm sorry t__o hear you didn't get much. Hey if you would like to come over I can cook. It's been a while since I cooked for anyone"_

I blush at my own words. I decide to delete it and to finish my hair. He didn't leave much open for response and besides I would see him tonight. After I get done with my hair I walk to the kitchen and start cooking and baking for the get together, I was raised to bring something if I was invited. If I didn't have anything don't go. It did prove hard baking one handed but not too hard where it wouldn't be completed. I made some chocolate chip cookies and vanilla thumb cookies with strawberry preserves.

I looked at the clock it was around 6:30 at this point so I check over my clothes and nodded at the mess less clothing. I put my boots on grabbing my jacket. I walk to the kitchen and put the cookies in Tupperware. I hear the doorbell and open it; seeing Paul.

"Hey Grace" He smiled and smelled the house "Are you baking?" I let him in to help me with the cookies.

"Yes I was, would you mind grabbing these. Don't eat them until we get to the beach, there's not many but just enough for one a person I think" he lets out a low whine, almost if he didn't want me to hear. They were just cookies. I grabbed the one I was saving and handed it to him. "Here don't whine, what are you a puppy?" I giggled.

"Really? Oh my gosh" he talks with a mouth full of cookie "I'm not sharing, they're all mine." I roll my eyes at his behavior and smile. I took the cookie boxes away from him.

"No you're not, I'm sure someone else will bring food as well." He leads me out. I grab my jacket and hand the cookies back. "I shouldn't have taken them sometimes I forget about this damn thing." I raised my arm up and bit my lip.

He nodded and took them, walking outside and closing the door for me along with opening his car door. "So, what's your story Grace?"


	3. Chapter 3

The Shadow of a Traitor

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, just my own characters. As always, constructive criticism is always welcome. Leave me a review or a fave! **

Biting my lip my eyes land on Paul. Knowing he would make me respond, I hold up a cookie for him to grab, which he did promptly. "Well I was raised in Texas, My sister took me in. My parents passed in a car accident. I graduated and got some experience, so now im here" I look back at the handsome man next to me, only to find him not listening, instead driving and zoned in on the road. He was tapping his finger on the steering wheel deep in thought. He looked stern and focused. Almost like he was listening for something. I feel goosebumps rising, something was going on. Paul drives us to the beach without saying a word. When we arrive, he immediately goes to my side of the vehicle opening my door and taking the cookies gently.

"Hey uh, Grace. Let me help you with the stuff, then I will introduce you to the girls, but I need to go to the store after, is that alright?" He looks at me with his big puppy dog eyes and smiles nervously, I know he was trying to calm me down but it wasn't working.

"Yah sure, they don't bite right" I laughed wincing at my neck. while he gave a small chuckle still alert. He takes the cookies to the table where the rest of the food is sitting. "When you see Emily, don't stare, she gets nervous." I look at him confused, but my sister Ally was born with one arm, things like this didn't bother me. I could see people for who they are and not what was on the outside. My sister was constantly harassed for it so I knew the pain that came with being different.

I walk with Paul to the girls sitting on some beach chairs just chatting away. They all look at me, it seemed they were a bit shocked. I hobbled up to them "Hey ya'll I'm Amber, it's nice to meet y'all" I gave a big ol Texas grin.

The girls giggled a bit, to my confusion but I smiled anyways. Dealing with people taught me how to pick out the good people from bad, but none of the girls sitting in front of me seemed like bad people. The most beautiful woman i have ever seen stands up, she has three long scars on her face, This must be Emily. She greets me with a giant hug… "Hello, it's nice to meet you, I'm Emily. This is Kim and Clair. The two other woman get up shaking my hand and I smile to Paul who was pulling a chair up for me. "You really didn't have to do that.." He just smiled bright to me And helped me sit down. I propped my arm on the armrest. I grabbed the pill bottle in my pocket taking one. "Thank ya'll for having me. I don't have many friends here yet, so it's nice to meet you" I say trying to make small talk.

"Dont worry about it, you are always welcome here" Emily smiled kindly and grabbed the cookies I brought taking a bite "These are amazing Grace!" I bit my lip trying not to laugh. Paul abruptly puts his hand on my shoulder

"Hey i will be back in a few, something i gotta take care of." I just nod and hand him another cookie, which he smiled at and ran off into the woods taking his shirt off. Just to enhance my confusion. I look back at the girls taking my first real look at them, they were all around my age or a bit younger. The oldest looking one was Emily, the youngest Clair who looked around 16. We all start talking. The waves pulse along the beach and I physically relax. The girls were talking and laughing with one another, then 7 large men walk out from the woods dressed in jean shorts and tank tops, behind them a woman with short hair. Through the 7 other men I see Paul and blushed. He immediately catches my eye and heads to me. He wrapped his arm around me. "Told you they don't bite" He chuckled. I look at everyone else who were all watching us. I blushed brightly and they all look away with a huge smile. One of the large men came up to us, "Hey Grace, Im Sam, this is Jared, Brady, Collin, Embry, Leah and Quil " He says pointing to each of them. They Look at me everyone besides Leah slapped Paul on the back. I scrunch my eyebrows and roll my eyes with a small smile.

"Emily i'm Hungry!" Whined Jared, She handed him a huge plate of food and Sam slapped him on his shoulder. Which made him drop a few chips, and to that he groaned. He went next to Kim and pulled her on his lap, Sam walked to Emily and kissed her gently on the head. Paul piled food on his plate and sat next to me. I Bit my lip getting up to grab myself a plate when i hear Emily "Paul get off your lazy ass and help Grace." I shake my head "No please, I'm alright I can get it." I smiled gently. He shakes his head putting his food down. "I'll get it, please sit down." he gave a kind smile and got up. Emily came to sit next to me. "So your obviously Southern but where are you from?" She smiled.

"I'm from South Padre Island in Texas, My sister raised me from a young age." I smiled. She grabbed my hand "thank you for moving up here, You honestly have no idea what it means to us." I blushed and play with my hair, I never met anyone who appreciated me being in there group.I curled up in my chair as Leah gets into a fight with Sam silently. Her anger was heavy. I could see her shaking. I got up and walked over to her putting my hand on her shoulder, I knew it wasn't my place, but I wanted to help. Paul grabbed me quickly and roughly moving me away from the shaking woman. "Leah calm down now!" Sam yells and grabs her shoulder.

"Don't touch me Sam!" She ran into the woods. Paul pulled me into his chest,I felt warm and safe but confused. I hear my phone ring and Paul lets me go much to my dismay. Walking away from Paul and grabbing the phone I see it was Charlie calling.

"Yes sir? Is everything alright?" I could hear him breathe heavy letting out a sigh.

"Actually it's not Grace, Could I get you to come in? A body just got called in, I need all the hands I can get, but with your arm I will get you the help you need." I sighed softly, touching my arm praying it wasn't someone with the same wounds as me. Knowing what kind of pain they would have encountered prior to looks over to me putting his hand in mine.

"Do you have to go Grace?" He asked kindly. I nod and look at everyone "thank you for having me, Charlie needs me at work" I wave to everyone and the guys all in unison say bye and the woman wave. Paul helps me into the truck and grabbed my tupperware from the table. Paul closed the truck door and walks over to the drivers side. "Paul, is it possible to drop me off at the office?" He just looks at me and grins

"Of course I will."

I grabbed the blanket Paul had in the back seat and curl up with it. "Can you wake me up when we get there?" I asked but fell asleep before I get a response.

I wake up in Charlies office, laying on the couch. I look around moving my hair away from my face not seeing anyone. Slowly I get up and walk to the head of the office. I see Charlie and Paul chatting. Why was Paul still here?

"Hey sleepy head, Charlie thought it would be good if I was your second pair of hands today" Paul says looking at me. I blushed and walk to Charlie "alright sir how can I help?" He grabbed some gloves and handed one to me and two to Paul.

"I need both of you to find what ever killed this woman, we can't seem to figure out if it was natural or not." I nod softly following him to the back room. First day on the job here and honestly I was frightened, simply because I didn't think Forks had such a high crime rate.I walk to the body lying on the bench biting my lip. "Alright Paulie let's get to work".

A few hours passed, I found two entrance wounds and bruises along her arms and legs, Strangely no broken bones or strains. But what did catch my eye was not finding any blood, nobody can be drained fully of blood, But with this body she was fully empty. Maybe we were looking for a killer. If that is what we are searching for, it's possible he could of drained and collected her blood. Anyways I found out her name was Kelly Howal. She was only 19. My heart started to break. I walk to Paul.

"Hey I know you're probably tired, but could you get Charlie?" I ask gently then go back to Kelly's body putting the sheet over her. We had to contact her family next and make sure this was truly Kelly.

"Grace what did you find out?" Charlie says walking towards me with a sad look. I explain to him my findings and walk to Kelly removing the sheet from her head. I show him the entrance wounds on the neck and the fact she didn't have any blood whatsoever. Then right from underneath me her biopsy cuts start healing. I scream moving away from the body. Charlie picked his phone up quickly.

"Carlisle I need you at the Morgue, now" I start freaking out. I knew there was no way possible this lady was still doubt creeps in when she starts twitching. All of a sudden two cold arms wrap around me and pull me away from the room in seconds.

I hear Paul yelling at someone. Charlie was running behind me. I see Paul walking over to pulled me away from the cold arms i was in and held me. I look over to the person who was holding me and find a Beautiful woman with honey blonde hair and the same eyes Dr Cullen has.

She looks at Paul, then runs back to the room. I soon hear screaming and yelling along with loud banging. Paul sets me down and runs into the room. What the hell was going on?


End file.
